Light and Shadows
by Rapndash
Summary: LinkXMidna pairing. Right after the defeat of Ganondorf, Midna decides to tell Link how she truly feels about him...and show him too. ONESHOT. LEMON. SPOILERS INVOLVED. Also, stop begging for a sequal! There all ready is one. Go read "Fall Into Shadows."


**Light and Shadows**

A Legend of Zelda fan fic by Rapndash

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Legend of Zelda video games (well…at least the rights to them). That all belongs to the genius of Nintendo. This story was inspired by the "Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess" game for the Nintendo Wii. If you have not beaten the game, than I recommend you do before reading this story since there may be spoilers. This is a one shot lemon. If you do not like such stories, than do not read. Otherwise, please enjoy. Reviews welcomed and encouraged.

**Light and Shadows**

Link, Midna, and Zelda entered Hyrule Castle together…relieved that the battle was finally over. Ganondorf was dead, the curse on Midna had been reversed, and Hyrule had regained its light. All was at peace. The citizens rejoiced to finally be free from the evil monsters that had been plaguing them. They were also happy to have their princess back safe and sound.

Midna was not so happy. True she was glad to be back in her original form and to be rid of the evil threatening her realm as well, but there was something else on her mind…something she didn't dare say aloud. She walked silently behind Zelda and Link as the two discussed what needed to be done next. Midna's thoughts rested with the later of her companions though. She was afraid to admit to herself just how strongly she felt drawn to the handsome young warrior. It was against her better judgment, especially after all the trouble she had caused him.

Midna thought back to the fist time she had met Link. Back then, she had seen him as a way to get even with Zant and reclaim her rightful place as the Twilight Princess. She had never once given thought to his safety or the fate of the world of light.

_How selfish I have been_, Midna thought sadly. _How could I ever expect him to have feelings for me after everything I've put him through?_

During their adventures together, Midna never imagined that she could actually fall in love with a being from the light. But that is what exactly happened…she was in love with Link. Midna hung her head sadly. How could she tell him of her feelings? A relationship between them was impossible. Her place was in the Twilight Realm with her people, while his was in Hyrule. Still…how could she leave without telling him how she felt?

"Midna?"

Midna's thoughts were broken, and she looked up to see Link standing before her looking concerned. She turned away slightly, trying to hide the slight blush on her face.

"Are you ok, Midna? You're really quiet all of a sudden," Link asked her.

Midna turned back shyly. "I'm fine, Link. I'm just…a little tired is all."

"It was a hard battle," Link agreed. "I'm just glad that you're safe. I thought Ganondorf had finished you."

Midna blushed deeper. "You…didn't have to worry about me Link. "

"Of course I have to worry," Link said. "After everything that we've been through…you're like a part of me. We're friends, and friends look out for each other."

Midna could hardly hold back the tears at Link's statement. Did he truly feel that way about her…after all the trouble she had caused?

Zelda sensed the emotions churning within her fellow princess. She smiled kindly and walked over to her friend. "Midna…if you're still a little tired from the battle…you're welcome to rest here in the castle for a while. You don't have to return to the Twilight Realm right away."

Midna looked up and met Zelda's gaze. She smiled. "Thank you, Zelda. You're…so very kind. I…I think I could use a rest."

"There's a guest room near-by that you can use. Follow me."

* * *

Midna followed Zelda down the hall with Link close beside her. Having him walk so close only added to her emotional turmoil. She was still torn about whether or not to tell Link her true feelings. If she was going to leave anyway then perhaps it would be better not to tell him. But…how could she just go away without knowing if he loved her in return? It was a difficult decision.

They finally reached the guest room, and Zelda politely excused herself. "Just let me know when you feel up to traveling, Midna. Then well all head to the Gerudo Desert together. Okay?"

Midna shook herself from her thoughts once more and nodded. "Sure. Thanks again."

Link watched Zelda leave and turned back toward Midna. He could tell she was lost in thought once more. She seemed to be doing a lot of thinking ever since they got back to the castle. He hoped she wasn't too upset. He knew she felt bad about brining him into the fight…but it was his destiny to save Hyrule. If anything she had helped him tremendously in his journey. He also knew that she would have to return to her own realm shortly, and he had to admit that he hated to see her go. Life could never be the same for him after meeting her.

"Link?"

Link came to himself suddenly and found that Midna was looking right at him.

"You ok? You kinda spaced out there."

Link smiled and rubbed the back of his head with one hand. "I'm fine, Midna. Just…thinking that's all." Link remembered that Midna had needed some rest and decided to leave. "Well, you get some rest, Midna. I'll leave you alone."

Midna watched as Link started to leave…and she felt a small tug at her heartstrings. This could be her only chance to tell Link how she felt, and she was letting it get away. Midna composed herself and called after him, "No. Wait, Link."

Link stopped just a few steps away and turned back. "What is it, Midna? Is there something wrong?"

Midna shook her head. "No, it's just…there's something that I really need to tell you before…before I go back to my world."

The puzzled look that appeared on Link's face made Midna smirk. _He is just so cute when he gets like this._

"Something you need to tell me? Like what?" Link asked as he stepped beside her once more.

Midna turned toward the room and opened the door. "Come inside, and I'll tell you. This isn't something I want anyone else to hear."

* * *

The two of them entered the guest room together. The décor was quite impressive. There were vases and pictures lining every wall, and a large canopy bed in the middle with lavish pillows and blankets. Link closed the door behind him as Midna stood in the middle of the room, still quiet for the moment. _I hope I'm doing the right thing._

Midna turned to Link and took a small breath. "Link…when I first met you, I'll admit that my only thought was to use you to regain my kingdom. I…I am ashamed of my actions after seeing how selflessly you've helped me and others…without so much as a second thought to your own safety." Midna looked down and a single tear fell down her face. "How can you ever forgive me?"

Link was surprised by her tears. He had never seen Midna like this before. What could be upsetting her so much?

"Midna…don't be so hard on yourself. You were trying to save your people. It's to be expected when all you've known are shadows and hardship. I'll admit that I was reluctant to trust you when we first met…but if it weren't for you, I could still be stuck in that dungeon…and in wolf form. It was destiny that we should meet and save both realms."

_Destiny._ Midna mulled the word over in her mind. _If it was destiny that we should meet…then is it destiny for us to fall in love? But…how can we be together when we live in different worlds? _Midna looked up at Link and smiled. "You're far too kind, Link. That's something I admire about you."

Midna unfastened her black cloak and let it fall from her shoulders. Link was puzzled, but he was even more startled as Midna began to approach him slowly, almost seductively. Her sarong flowed with the slow sway of her hips. She ran one hand shyly through her orange hair.

_What is she doing?_ Link thought, utterly bewildered by her behavior. "Midna?" he asked. "What are you…"

He stopped as she reached him. She had the most beautiful smile on her face, and her eyes showed an unfamiliar emotion. It was nothing he had ever seen in her before. Midna brought one hand up to caress his cheek as the other rested on his right shoulder.

"Link," she said. Her voice was like a whisper. "You wanted to know what I needed to tell you…well…" She leaned closer to him; their faces inches apart. "I needed to tell you…this."

With that, she kissed him. Just her lips pressed gently against his, but still a kiss. Link's eyes nearly bulged out of his skull. He couldn't believe it; Midna was actually _kissing_ him! Link was so startled that all he could do was stand there, stock still. When she finally pulled away, Link's face had turned a brilliant shade of pink. She smirked to see him so flustered.

"M-Midna?!" Link stammered, finally regaining his voice. "W-Where did that come from?!"

Midna chuckled slightly. "Surprised, my wolf? Now you see why no one else could see this." Midna sighed and laid her head on Link's shoulder. "Oh, Link…why does this always happen? How could I get myself into such a predicament?"

"What do you mean, Midna?" Link asked. He cautiously put his arms around the princess. "What's wrong?"

A small tear fell from Midna's eye, landing on Link's chest. "Link…don't you see it? Are you really so naïve?" She raised her head to look into Link's eyes. "I think I've fallen in love with you."

The pink in Link's cheeks deepened as he unconsciously tightened his grip on Midna. "R-Really? You…love me?"

"Yes, Link," Midna answered, becoming teary-eyed. "I know how it sounds…but it's true. I love you, Link. I…I don't expect you to share my feelings, but…I just had to tell you how I felt before I…left."

Link grew sad her words. He _did_ care about Midna…her cared a great deal about her. After everything they had been through…he could hardly imagine his life without her. He knew she had to leave…she was the Twilight Princess. Her place was with her people. But he hated to see her go. Link finally realized in that moment that he truly loved Midna too. When he thought Ganondorf had killed her…he couldn't describe the shock and sorrow he felt. Link brought a hand up and gently brushed away the tears on her face.

"Midna…please don't cry. You've been much too hard on yourself lately," Link comforted. He gently ran his fingers through her hair as she began to calm. "I don't want you to doubt my feelings for you any more. I love you too, Midna. Please don't feel so bad about all the bad things…they weren't all you fault. Besides, you realized that your feelings were selfish and you changed to help those who needed you. That's something to be proud of."

Her mood lifted considerably. She smiled again at her champion…chosen of the gods. "Do you really mean that, Link?"

"Of course I do, Midna. You're a part of me now. My life wouldn't be the same without you…and no one has done as much for me as you have. I love you, Midna…Twilight Princess."

His deep blue eyes stared into her dark red ones. They pulled him in, until he found himself drawing her face closer to his. He kissed her. It was somewhat of an awkward kiss. Link had no experience in this field, but that didn't matter. Midna returned the kiss eagerly as an unbelievable feeling of joy filled her body. She could feel new desires rising up within her…desires she had never known before. Midna owed Link so much for all that he had done…and for all she had put him through. She had to make it up to him somehow. She needed him to know just how much she had grown to love him. She needed…him…all of him.

Midna moved one hand up to remove Link's floppy green hat. She tossed it aside and ran her fingers through his light blondish hair. The kiss finally ended due to the need for air. They pulled away, panting and flushed. "Link…I…I want to do something for you. Something to make up for everything I've put you through…and to show you just how much I love you."

"Midna…"

She cut him off with a finger pressed gently against his lips. "Shhh. Just relax now, wolf. No more talking...I just want you to feel now."

With that, she tilted her head and nibbled his neck lightly, just below his jaw. Link's breath caught as he felt her fiddling with the ties on his tunic. He wasn't sure just what Midna was up to, but it was making him uncomfortable. Not that he wasn't enjoying the attention…he just felt quite bashful about being with her like this. Link was completely naive about the ways of intimacy. Midna soon had managed to remove his tunic and began working on the undershirt. Link suddenly felt himself growing weak-kneed and shaky. He leaned on a nearby table for support as Midna finally removed his undershirt.

Midna pulled back to admire Link's muscular chest, running her fingers down his bare skin. He whimpered. She knew that Link had to be in excellent shape after all the battles he had fought, but she could never remember seeing him without a shirt on. His chest and abdomen were well toned and sculpted from his hard work as a ranch hand. They weren't bulky, but they still held strength. His lean muscles made him more agile in battle. Midna chuckled to herself as she knelt before him and began to trace the outlines along his stomach. She could hear Link's heavy breathing above her as she continued to tease him. She wanted to make sure that he wouldn't forget her. Midna leaned closer and ran her tongue along his smooth skin.

Link groaned loudly as a ripple of pleasure flowed through him. He watched as she trailed kisses all over his bare chest and abdomen. All the while, her fingers continued to trace the scars all over his body. His breathing grew more and more labored with each passing moment. Never before had he felt so many sensations running through him at once. There was just no describing the sheer pleasure that Midna was giving him. As the moments passed, she soon had Link whimpering like a puppy, eyes closed, unconsciously begging her for more. And more was just what she was going to give him.

Midna's hands soon found their way to the ties on his trousers. She smirked inwardly as she carefully untied the knots. She trailed her kisses lower, occasionally licking or sucking on small areas of flesh to keep him distracted from her true goal. Once she had finished with the finally knot, she gave a slight tug on the now loose garment.

The feel of fabric rubbing against his legs and a sudden breeze brought Link back to reality with a jerk. His eyes snapped open as Midna ceased her kisses and pulled away from him. He heard her give a small gasp, and his eyes fell downward. His face turned beet red and a loud gasp escaped his lips as he realized that he was now VERY exposed before her. His pants were bunched around the top of his boots, and there he stood, fully exposed and also very aroused. _I can't believe she did that!_ Link thought to himself, too shocked and embarrassed to say anything.

Midna's eyes were currently locked on the most prominent feature before her. She sat there, drinking in the sight of him, a slight blush clinging to her cheeks. _Oh wow,_ she thought. _I didn't know he would be so…big_. Midna swallowed hard as she continued to stare at the throbbing piece of flesh straining toward her. For a moment, Midna nearly lost her nerve. But…she had all ready come this far…she couldn't stop now. She took a deep gulp and regained her composer somewhat before she slowly began to reach for him. She stopped just short of her goal and looked up. She nearly laughed out loud at the expression on Link's face. It was so cute…the look of total embarrassment he wore. She could sense his insecurity. His inexperience showed clearly through the blush on his face.

"What's wrong?" she asked, breaking the silence. "Is my wolf scared?"

Link let out a nervous chuckle, both at the question and at the 'pet' name. "Yeah…kinda," he admitted. "I-I've never done this before."

Midna gave him a sly smile. "Well then…I'll be sure to make you're first experience extra special."

With that, she wrapped her fingers around his throbbing manhood. Link groaned as she began to stroke him. It was the most wonderful sensation he had ever felt in his life. He fell back against the wall, still leaning on the table as Midna continued to pleasure him. His whole body quivered as a million different sensations passed over him like a wildfire. He could hardly contain his voice as the feeling became more intense with each passing moment.

"Ahhhh...ahhhhh...Midna...feels soooo good," he groaned.

Midna smiled but said nothing. Instead she focused on the warm flesh in her hand. She watched in awe as a tiny drop of liquid formed at the head, begging her to taste. She bent her head and ran her tongue over the bulb, catching the drop in her mouth. She felt Link jump slightly, whimpering in pleasure. She licked her lips slowly, savoring his flavor, before returning to her prize. She closed her lips around the tip of his manhood as she continued to pump the shaft with her hand. She swirled her tongue around the tip before gently suckling him. Gradually she took more of him into her mouth, finally dropping her hand as her head bobbed up and down his length. She sensed he was nearing his peak, and she speed up her pace, wanting to bring him over the edge.

Link could feel himself reaching the end. He hissed with pleasure through gritted teeth as he tried to stop the coming orgasm. It was a losing battle, as he was all ready too far gone, and Midna wasn't about to let him stop anyway. He nearly howled in ecstasy as he finally hit his climax. A deep groan radiated in his throat as he exploded in her awaiting mouth. The Twili accepted his load eagerly, swallowing every drop. She slowly pulled off of him, pausing to lick the last few drops from the tip, before sitting back to look up at him.

Link leaned heavily on the table now, barely able to stand as he struggled for breath. Sweat beaded his body, drenching his hair and face. Midna was concerned to see that he was now shaking uncontrollably, and she worried that he would collapse. She rose to her feet and carefully guided him to the bed so he could rest. His pants remained bunched around his legs, so walking was a bit more difficult. Link made no protests as Midna helped him to lie down on the bed. She tugged off his boots and finally removed his pants entirely while Link finally got his second wind. He opened his eyes and smiled up at her as she sat beside him on the bed.

"Wow," he whispered. "That was…incredible!"

Midna chuckled. "I'm so very glad you enjoyed it."

She leaned down and kissed his lips. Link returned the kiss full-heartedly, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. He relived the last few minutes in his mind, amazed at what had just happened between them. He could hardly fathom it all. It was so incredibly wonderful…just being with Midna was… There were no words to describe it. Link was grateful to Midna for the love she had just shown him, and he knew…that he had to return the favor. He wanted Midna to feel the pleasure that she had just given him.

Link put his quick reflexes to good use as he suddenly flipped them over on the bed. Midna was startled to find herself lying underneath him. Link pulled away and smiled down at her. She stared back at him, confused. She had almost forgotten just how quickly he could move when he wanted. He gently held her arms down and leaned down to nuzzle her neck. She heard him whisper to her, "Now I have you, my little imp. Time for me to return the favor."

"Link," she asked, a bit annoyed and a little scared. "W-what are you doing?" She tried to free herself, but Link was stronger. He lazily pulled her arms above her head, keeping her in place. "Let me go." She gasped as she suddenly felt his tongue slide up her neck.

"Sorry, Midna," Link whispered coyly, "but you're not going anywhere until I'm through with you." He chuckled lightly before he began planting soft kisses along her slender neck. He tasted her pulse as it began to quicken before moving down to her shoulder.

Link held both of Midna's wrists in his left hand as his right trailed down to the front of her blouse. His nimble fingers found the small hook in the front and unfastened it with ease. He heard Midna let out a small gasp as her blouse fell open, revealing her sumptuous breasts. He tossed the garment aside and caught glimpses of them out of the corner of his eye without ceasing his kisses along her neck and shoulder. It was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. They were perfect; not terribly large compared to some women, but to Link they were just right. Her pale gray skin and the strange markings on her body only added to her beauty. He trailed his fingers over her bare skin, purposely avoiding her chest.

Midna squirmed beneath him as he continued to torment her in the same way she had teased him earlier. The longer it went on, the less patience she had. Finally, she could stand it no more. "Oh gods, Link, just get it over with!" she begged him.

Link agreed that enough was enough, and he allowed his kisses to move lower. He guided his lips downward until he was placing a kiss between her soft mounds. He pulled back a little to get a good look at her and swallowed hard. _She is so beautiful, _he thought to himself. _So different than that form Zant put her in._ Link leaned towards her right breast and lightly ran his tongue over the swell. The action earned him a gasp of pleasure from the Twili woman beneath him. He closed his lips over it and began to suckle at its center. He felt her whole body shudder with delight, so he continued his actions. Wanting to give her even more pleasure, Link started to knead her left breast with his right hand. His fingers mimicked the actions of his lips and tongue.

Midna was gasping for breath as Link continued. She could feel a warm flame rising within her, increasing her arousal as well. All thoughts of being held down vanished from her mind, leaving only an incredible feeling of euphoria and ecstasy. She tried to speak, but she could do little more than moan because of the intense pleasure she was feeling. She never imagined being like this with him…with Link…it was heaven.

Link released her right breast and turned his attention to the other one. He licked and suckled it as the first, but at the same time, he turned his attention to her last remaining article of clothing: her sarong. He let his free hand slide along her side to her hip. He felt the sarong's ties beneath his fingers and lazily began to unwind them. Once he had them loose, Link grasped the front of the garment and pulled. He didn't miss the way Midna shifted her hips to aid in its removal. The sarong joined the other clothes in the floor, leaving the Twilight Princess just as bare as her hero above her.

Link pulled back to look at her, and he felt his heart skip a beat. Midna lay before him in all her glory; her pale skin and slender figure made even more radiant by the light shining on her skin. He body was beaded in sweat, as was his, and she looked up at him with heavy lidded eyes. He allowed his gaze to drift lower on her body to her soaking womanhood. He swallowed hard. "Gods, Midna…you're so beautiful." Link eased his right knee between her legs, pushing them further apart. His right hand wandered over her hip to her inner thigh and brushed against her folds.

Midna gasped and arched into his hand, begging for his touch. Link chuckled as he opened her with his fingers. His thumb brushed against her clit, and she squealed in delight. He finally released his hold on her wrists, but she took no notice. Link slid down until he was even with womanhood. He pressed forward and licked her core, earning a loud moan from the woman receiving it. He continued to taste her, his tongue stroking and circling her clit before entering her moist cavern. Midna unconsciously gripped the bed sheets, still unaware that he had released her; her back arched off the bed as she groaned loudly. Her whole body was trembling as she was overcome with incredible pleasure.

"L-Link!" she screamed. "Aahhh…ahhhh!!! Please…take me…now!"

Link gave her one last, long lick before he sat up. Midna collapsed exhausted onto the bed, gasping for breath. Link let a coy grin cross his face before he slid up her body. He captured her mouth in a hot, passionate kiss, plunging his tongue deep within and mingling with her own. She returned the kiss just as eagerly wrapping her arms around his neck. Link pulled back from her and smiled.

"So, my little imp…do you really want me that badly?" he asked.

"Oh gods yes!" she gasped. "Please, Link…make me yours."

Link chuckled. "As you wish my dear, but I think this time _I_ should be on top."

Link turned Midna around so she was facing away from him. He positioned her on her hands and knees before him as he prepared to enter her from behind. Midna turned her head to look at him from over her shoulder. "So I see you still have some animal instincts…even as a human. Still thinking like a wolf, are we?"

"That's one way to look at it," Link teased as he eased closer to her. "But the way I see it, you were always the one riding on _my_ back when I was a wolf. I think I'd like to be the one on top this time."

Midna gave a small laugh. "Well, come on, wolf. Your mate is waiting."

Link closed the distance between them and eased the head of his manhood into her wet channel. He continued to push into her slowly, not wishing to harm his love. Midna was still panting as she felt him filling her. She gasped suddenly in pain as he shattered her barrier. Link groaned as he felt her walls close around him. He remained still, lovingly stroking her sides and back to help her adjust to him being inside her. After a few minutes, the pain lessened. Midna bucked back into Link, and he began to move within her. He impaled back and forth, gradually increasing his pace so as not to cause Midna any additional pain. Midna, in turn, rocked back into him as he moved, increasing the penetration and pleasure for them both. They moved together like a symphony, perfectly matching each others movements. Their breathing was labored, and their bodies were drenched in sweat. Link moved even faster, feeling himself approaching his climax. Midna's strength faded, and her arms gave out beneath her so that her face now lay on the pillows. Link gripped her hips and thrust harder and faster, driving them both closer and closer to the peak.

"L-Link!" Midna was screaming his name. "I-I think…I'm…g-going…to…" Then her orgasm came, completely overwhelming her. She cried out her lover's name in ecstasy, her body shaking.

Link felt her inner muscles clamp tightly around him, finally sending him over the edge. "M-Midna!" He trust himself in up to the hilt, feeling incredible spasms pumping his seed into her. They gloried in the flash of heat and pleasure as their bodies finally fell together on the bed.

They lay there for several minutes, both too tired to move. Link had rolled slightly to the side to avoid crushing his lover beneath him. Their raged breathing resounded in the now quiet of the room. When Link's strength finally returned, he pulled himself out of Midna, and then tugged the blankets up to cover their bare bodies. Midna slowly turned to face him, her eyes heavy with fatigue.

"Oh, Link," she whispered, "This was so…wonderful. It's just a shame that this may be the last time we'll see each other." A small tear fell from her eye.

Link leaned forward and kissed her gently. "Don't talk like that, Midna. We'll see each other again…you'll see. Just have a little faith."

The Twilight Princess buried her face in her lover's chest, a few tears beginning to fall. "How can you be so sure?" she sobbed. "I must return to the Twilight Realm soon…and you're place is here. We…we cannot exist in the same realm anymore."

"That's not all true," Link said firmly. He stroked her hair lovingly, trying to calm her. "We are connected by fate…and by our joining together. You are a part of me, and I am a part of you. We will always be connected, no matter what happens. I know that we may not be able to see each other again for a while…but that doesn't mean we'll be separated forever. Everything will work out in the end. You'll see."

_I hope you're right, Link_, Midna thought as she drifted off to sleep. _I just wish I could be as confident as you._

Link listened as Midna's breathing slowed, telling him that she was asleep. He held her close, still thinking about them…and his own words. Even having said all that, he still had doubts himself. _How can I just let her leave me like this?_ he thought. _If only she didn't have to return to her realm…or that I could go with her. Will this be the last time I'll hold her in my arms?_ No matter what happened, Link knew he could never be the same after meeting Midna. Link closed his eyes and let sleep slowly overcome him. If their lives were truly connected…if they were truly meant to be together…then everything would work out in the end. He just had to believe.

* * *

I know the ending kinda leaves you hanging, but it's supposed to be that way. Hope you like my story. Please let me know what you think. 


End file.
